Sky's Protector
by BlaZing CriMsOn Eyes
Summary: When Wendy and the gang go to mount Kaze they met a boy who is meant to be Wendy's Protector  *NOT the Permanent Summary i have alot of ideas for this fiction*
1. A S CLASS MISSION!

Me: Hi Guys this is an Wendy X OC fiction No Flame PLEASE  
>If there is a part that you don't understand just review and I will explain it to you<p>

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **OWN FAIRY TAIL ^^ BUT I OWN MY OC

Now OFF to the Story ^^  
>Warning: OOCness<p>

_Hate is just a special kind of love we give to people who suck.  
><em>===============

"Oi, Wendy wake up" a female voice said as Wendy get up from bed she look around the room for awhile. There is this blue shelf with different plushies neatly arrange, a cabinet ,a mirror beside it….and many more

"Hai hai… Charle" She said drowsily while rubbing her eyes.

=======Fairy Tail Guild=======

"Good Morning Everyone" Wendy said happily and then she heard someone shouted her name

"WENDY!" It was Erza and behind her was Lucy ,Natsu and Gray "Have you packed all your things?"

"Huh?" Wendy look at her puzzled "Why?"

Natsu froze like he forget something "NATSU!, WHY DID YOU NOT TOLD HER THAT WE ARE GOING TO AN S-CLASS MISSION" Erza screamed at him while Gray and Lucy is calming her down

"sorry Erza I just.." Natsu reasoned "forgot it"

"Don't worry Erza I packed things for Wendy so it is ok" Lucy said while handing a backpack at Wendy

"Thank you Lucy-san and Erza-san did I heard it wrong or we are going to a S-class mission" Ask Wendy

"Yes you heard it right we are going to the Mountain Kaze" Erza answered

* * *

><p>I know it is short but please review I need some ideas tnx in advance ^^<p> 


	2. Fallen Angel

Hi guys! This is the second chapter of my story

BTW: You can Flame me but please not to harsh hahaha

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A falling angel<p>

¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨(¸.•´ (¸.•´  
>Love is giving somebody the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to.<p>

¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨(¸.•´ (¸.•´

"Troia" Wendy cast a spell on Natsu before they go to the trian station  
>"So, Erza what is the goal of this mission?" Ask Lucy<br>" well It said here that there are some people there suddenly turning to stones…." Erza said  
>"I could use my anti-pertrifying spell but… it consumes so much energy and magical power" Wendy said<br>"We should find the one who pertify them" Gray said  
>"I think we should find an antidote first we don't want to exhaust Wendy right?" Natsu said<br>"Yeah you wanna go? Motion Sickness freak!" Gray stood up  
>"Yeah you will loose anyway, Ice cube!" Natsu stood up and they start to fight<br>"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Erza said Gray and Natsu froze  
>"Natsu,Gray is right we must find the one who pertify them then we will also find the antidote" Lucy said<br>"Fine" Natsu Grumble

¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´At the Harbor¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´

"Mister we need to go to Mount Kaze can you take us there" Erza said  
>"Yes mam are you the mage from Fairy Tail?" the man said<br>"Yes …We are the mages of fairy tail" Erza said

¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´at the Mount Kaze¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´  
>*Wendy's POV*<p>

"We are finally here" Lucy said while I look at the mountain and I saw a boy falling down "ehh"  
>"What is wrong Wendy?"Erza ask and I point the boy using my finger<br>"Natsu! catch that boy" Erza ordered Natsu but it was to late I stare again at the boy and he did an summersault and land perfectly at the ground he stare at me and said

"Sky Princess?"

* * *

><p>¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨(¸.•´ (¸.•´<br>Hi GUYS PLS READ AND REVIEW hahaha


	3. The Dark Guild

Me: HELLOOO this is the third chapter

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own anything except SHOUTA :D<p>

…~~~~~~~~~~~~…  
><strong>"<strong>**Meeting****you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.****"**

"Sky Princess?, Is that you?" The boy said  
>"Sky princess? Do you know him Wendy?" Lucy asked and Wendy shook his head<br>the boy look at him closer than before "you are the sky dragon slayer right?" he shot Wendy with his cold blue eyes and Wendy gave a nod "It's alright I am not a bad person" he said patting Wendy's head

Wendy's POV

"Who are you?" I ask  
>"Shouta Kokoromi" He smiled "the Ice Dragon Slayer"<br>"A drag-dragon slayer" I stuttered and he hand me a box with a light blue ribbon  
>"open it" he said to me then he walk away but Natsu grab him<p>

End of POV

" Hey, Come with us!" Natsu said the rest of the group agreed  
>"ok then…" Shouta hand Natsu a box with fire sign in the middle "Inside those boxes are the weapon of the dragon slayers" Wendy and Natsu open the packages they saw a flute for Wendy and a wrist band for Natsu<br>"HOW CAN WE FIGHT USING THIS!"Natsu screamed  
>"shut up Natsu you might start a avalanche " Lucy said but it was too late…snow and ice is starting to crumble down to them then Shouta stand in front of them and start to eat all those snow<br>Natsu's Team eyes widened

~After all of that~

"so back to the topic how can we use this to fight?"Natsu ask  
>"simple,read the instructions at the back" Shouta answered nonchalantly<br>Wendy and Natsu open their eyes and suddenly their eyes glew (Aang in avatar style)

~After a few minutes~

"Amazing…" Lucy said as the light in their eyes is gone  
>"GUYS you are forgetting why are we here for" Gray said<br>"We are here for an S-Class mission" Erza said  
>"So you are those people who should be doing that mission" Shouta said "I had investigated and I figured out that this was a work of a dark guild with a arrow and bow sign…."<br>The whole Team of Natsu froze

"The Pertrif Archers"

* * *

><p>I am trying my best to update faster so... sorry if it is short ^^<p> 


	4. Grudge

Me: HELLOOO this is the 4th chapter

yeah I know the song is not connected to what is happening  
>Disclaimer:<br>I don't own anything except SHOUTA :D

WARNING: OOCness

"With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later."  
>― Rick Riordan, <em>The Last Olympian<em>

Chapter 4: Grudge

As Natsu's team and Shouta reached the village they stay first at a hotel  
>"Let's stay here for awhile and tomorrow we will ask them about the mission " Erza declaimed and everyone agreed<p>

!*Dream*!

_You killed him!  
>I did not<br>no you kill him!  
><em>  
>^^^~~~^^^<p>

Shouta suddenly woke up from sleep and he saw Wendy still awake sitting at the sofa.  
>"Yo!" he said<br>"hi… you are continuously saying 'I did not' while you are sleeping are you okay?" Wendy asked "want to talk about it?"  
>"thanks but no…" Shouta said while he sits near Wendy" it was just a bad dream…more like a memory"<br>Wendy smiled "Okay"

~In the morning~

"WAHH I'm Hungry!" Natsu and Gray shouted "Hey don't copy me!"  
>"Not again…"Lucy said<br>"STOP FIGHTING!"Erza proclaim Natsu and Gray do as she said  
>"Good Morning" Wendy said while rubbing her eyes<br>"Where is Shouta? Wendy" Lucy asked  
>"Why are you asking me? Lucy-san" Wendy said<br>"well~ I saw you two last night sitting together at the sofa" Lucy said and Wendy flushed  
>"I think he is still sleeping" Wendy said trying to hide the blush "and we are not<br>"Good Morning" Shouta said and Lucy smiled grinning at Wendy  
>"Nee~ Shouta-kun why are you cuddling with Wendy last night?" Shouta and Wendy froze<br>"WE ARE NOT CUDDLING" They said in sync  
>"Just teasing " Lucy said while they heard Erza<p>

"Breakfast Time"

*AFTER THE BREAKFAST THE TEAM WENT To THE SENDER OF THE MISSION*

"So…Shouta how did you find out about this mission" Erza asked  
>"Actually.. I was looking for Wendy , Natsu and the dragonslayer of Iron to give something to them"<br>"Iron you mean Gajeel-kun right?" Wendy said  
>"He was on our guild" Natsu said<br>"Ohh do you want to join our guild it will be FUN " Lucy said with a big smile  
>"I don't know…" Shouta said<br>"Pleeaase" Wendy plead using her puppy eyes  
>"Fine" Shouta said<br>"Yey" Wendy hugged Shouta  
>"aww you two are cute together" Lucy said while Shouta and Wendy let go of each other<br>"Hey why is Gray quiet?" Wendy asked  
>"and Natsu too" Shouta added they all look back and they found Gray and Natsu with packing tape that indicates 'Punishment for shouting at each other by Erza'<br>Shouta sweat dropped giving Wendy a are-they-always-like-this look and Wendy just nod

When they reach the village near the province it was abandoned

"Mister , do you know where is Garanse" Erza asked the old man with curly hair  
>"That would be me" said the man<br>"What happen here?" Erza said kindly  
>"It's terrible they are turning people into stones and destroying it" the old man sobbed and suddenly someone shoot the man an arrow and he turned into stone Shouta shot him with a glare<p>

"REITO!"

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING pls REVIEW ^^<p> 


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Me: Hi guys I just want to let you know that I WILL Rewrite this fanfic

because of these reason.. 

Sudden change of scenery

What are they wearing ?

What Shouta looks like ?

I forgot to put humor in the story (since this is a romance and humor fiction)

The title.. (err I read a wendy fic that is ALMOST the same as my title)\

They trust Shouta too fast

This fic lack details

And many more :D

The new title will be Frozen Sky:D

I would just make a new story

Please stay tune :D

:D


End file.
